Some forms of circuit test provide an engineer with large volumes of test results. To assist the engineer in managing and referring to these test results, each test result may be associated with a test number.
The United States patent application of Robert S. Kolman, et al. entitled “Method and Apparatus that use Contextual Test Number Factors to Assign Test Numbers” (Ser. No. 10/839,824, filed the same day as this application) discloses a method for assigning test numbers wherein current test flow context information is maintained during the execution of a test flow. If one or more test number factors have been specified for one or more levels of the current testflow context, the test number factors are used to determine a base number for a current test number range. Otherwise, the base number is set to a default base number. Upon execution of a subtest in the testflow, the result of the subtest is then assigned a next test number in the current test number range.